comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Comunidade em destaque
Se a sua wikia precisa de mais visibilidade, por favor, avise-nos! Crie uma seção com a nomeação da sua wikia (não esqueça de assinar com os quatro tis ~~~~ no final), explicando porque a sua comunidade merece ser destacada. Por favor, não esqueça de incluir o link da sua wikia também! Boa sorte! Arquivo =Candidatas de Maio/2015= Club Penguin Wiki PT Eu acho que deveria ser destacada porque particularmente ela importa muito para mim pois,ela é uma comunidade pequena e esperamos que no futuro seja muito grande e as pessoas editem com prazer e seja uma das wikis grandes pelo menos. Nós na wiki somos como uma família e também para os administradores futuros da wiki lembrem dos primeiros (nós) iremos criar a Linha do Tempo dos Administradores para que todos vejam que a wiki é uma wiki de gerações e uma família. link aqui --[[User:Guilhermemau|'Guilhermemau']] (discussão/blog/edições) Eu ficarei feliz em ajudar! 18h08min de 11 de Outubro de 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Ela é uma comunidade pequena mas esperamos que seja maior no futuro, mas espero que a diáspora que está acontecendo na wiki espanhola não chegue tão cedo. A americana é GIGANTE e a espanhola tem um estilo bem legal, a brasileira também poderia ter algo único. Também né ficou lá abandonada por 4 anos sem admins... Bom tem coisa pior como a wiki Clarêncio tá lá em último no placar das wikis brasileiras... Enfim só queria fazer dessa wiki uma comunidade em grande que todos são amigos! link da wiki Fallout Wiki A Fallout Wiki ou Apocalipse Escarlate para os mais íntimos vem passando por algumas dificuldades mas recentemente conseguimos no erguer de forma que de nenhum passamos a ter ao mínimo um Administrador ativo todo o momento, mas, a wiki apesar de ter em torno de 400 views diárias precisa de mais editores e ajuda com os artigos, pois, foi feita meio nas coxas, o que nós já temos reparado e feito da maneira correta está completíssimo, mas ainda faltam algumas coisas que com certeza a divulgação ajudaria muito... -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President 'Lincoln]] Speak! Governantes Virtuais na Wiki A nossa comunidade é de categoria politica, mas com o diferencial na critica construtiva mostrando a real ação dos governantes atuais, mostrando quando for bom ou quando for mediocre, denunciando, criticando ou parabenizando. A principal ideia é que os membros de comunidade faça uma campanha apresentado os seus ideais, propor soluções, pedir apoios e desenvolver uma serei de ações dentro da comunidade. Esta primeira campanha é para Prefeito virtual um por cidade, Você tendo este cargo fará um trabalho especial para alcançar os cargos seguinte Governador e Presidente . Te convido a ver e fazer este trabalho na nossa Wike http://pt-br.governantesvirtuais.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_GovernantesVirtuais Profeta-Manoel 19h36min de 17 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Wiki Titio Avô A wiki não tem muitos editores, não só porque a série ainda tem 1 ano e 2 meses de existência no Brasil e 1 ano e 7 meses nos EUA, mas também porque a serie nao tem muitos fas por ser exageradamente surreal. Mas vai que um usuario anonimo (ou logado) que osta da serie vai la e cria uma conta (se for anonimo). a wiki americana esta crescendo mais, principalmente pelo crossover de Titio avo e steven universo que estreia nos EUA amanhã. Também tem os anonimos, eu protegi 1/10 dos artigos so por causa deles adicionarem informacoes falsas, teve ate um usuário que fez spam aí veio um anonimo e perguntou pra ele se ele tem problemas mentais, agora os anonimos so comentam (principalmente na pagina do Steve Pizza, ele é o personagem mais odiado na wiki), sendo uma das únicas coisas que acontecem lá além de eu trabalhar sozinho em mais de 140 páginas :/ link da wiki Star Wars Wiki Fundada em Maio de 2006 (quase completando, portanto, 9 anos) a Star Wars Wiki vem crescendo e expandindo seu conteúdo. Recentemente, com a aquisição pela Disney da marca, tivemos de reclassificar nosso material que passou a ser "não-oficial" (não canônico). Ainda teremos um novo filme no final deste ano, e acredito que nossa wikia precisa de um destaque agora para ganhar força e usuários para receber a galera que virá com o lançamento no final do ano. Thales César (discussão) 16h41min de 7 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Universo Ben 10 O Universo Ben 10 é uma wiki antiga e que já passou por várias coisas, como ataques de grupos organizados, vândalos em massa, ditadores, guerras interwiki - e até mesmo uma Diáspora, onde ela perdeu grande parte dos usuários, no ano passado. Mas sempre se levantou, permaneceu de pé e continuou a caminhada. Recentemente, estamos fazendo do Universo Ben 10 uma wiki de, além de Ben 10, também Os Sábados Secretos, pois se passa no mesmo universo da Franquia. Para conseguirmos realizar o trabalho de criar arquivos de Os Sábados Secretos, terminarmos o trabalho de arquivos de Ben 10, nos prepararmos para as novidades sobre a Franquia Ben 10 anunciada pelos produtores, adquirirmos mais conteúdo, destacarmos projetos e adquirirmos novas imagens e qualidades, resolvemos pedir destaque no Projeto do mês. http://pt-br.ben10.wikia.com Ichidaisy (discussão) 22h25min de 7 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Brasil A wiki Dragon Ball brasil é uma wiki tecnicamente antiga, mas estava sem ninguém cuidando, e de uns quatro meses pra cá eu dei uma limpada geral e de 200 e poucas páginas eu já passei para mais de 570 páginas. Em junho, vai lançar um novo filme de Dragon Ball Z e portanto eu quero usar a oportunidade para atrair mais membros para me ajudar, pois ainda tem poucos. Link da wiki: http://pt-br.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wiki Sandubadear (talk) 02h54min de 16 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Naruto Wiki (pt-br) Sem duvida uma das maiores wikis brasileiras (em relação de páginas e qualidade de conteúdo), como o João afirmou os laços são grandes a ponto de formarmos uma "família" wikiana, pessoalmente ela merece muito o destaque. Naruto Wiki (pt-br) Link aqui. É uma das maiores wikias em português, assim como uma das mais antigas e com melhor conteúdo. Além de páginas, os usuários dela criam laços de amizade, wikias irmãs como a Naruto Fanon, projetos e claro, editam freneticamente. Por isso acho que deve ser indicada. João Gabriel (discussão) 18h19min de 17 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Wiki MLP Oc's Wikia = Candidatas de Junho/2015 = Naruto Wiki (pt-br) Link aqui. A wiki é bastante ativa e tem muitos artigos de qualidade, sinceramente ela merece muito um destaque. ↩ BlackZ (talk) 22h41min de 14 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) The Sims Wiki Link para a Wiki. Penso que a The Sims Wiki merece uma indicação. É a maior Wiki em português do Brasil, após a Wiki Respostas. Além disso, nós somos a 2ª maior The Sims Wiki do planeta, com menos de 250 artigos de diferença com a primeira, que é a Wiki inglesa. Números à parte, somos uma comunidade que passou por poucas e boas, vários períodos de crise, mas afinal, está aí, e continua a crescer. Embora brigas sejam algo quase comum, sempre conseguimos nos superar pelo bem da Wiki. --18px João PDF (Soul Soul!) 22h48min de 14 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Smite Wiki Link aqui. Sei que a Smite Wiki possui poucas chances de vencer, pois as concorrentes são bem maiores e famosas, mas mesmo assim vou indicá-la. Acredito que a Smite Wiki merece ser destacada porque é uma das poucas comunidades de Smite que possui chances de crescer ainda mais, até porque, o jogo ainda é novo no brasil e arrisco dizer que poucas pessoas o conhecem. Ela também recebe/recebeu várias críticas positivas nos grupos de Smite no facebook e é elogiada principalmente por ser um site sobre Smite bem organizado e também por possuir os arquivos de áudio com as falas dos Deuses (em pt-br) que nenhum outro site possui. A Smite Wiki pode ser pequena (bem pequena rs) em número de usuários, porém ela possui um bom número de visualizações, ficando quase sempre em terceiro lugar na categoria Games (pt-br). Uno Gomes (discussão) 20h43min de 22 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) = Candidatas de Julho/2015= Universo Ben 10 Link aqui. O Universo Ben 10 é uma das wikis mais ativas da comunidade brasileira, embora esteja perdendo muitos usuários, por compromissos, desinteresse ou até pela série já ter terminado. Entretanto, muitos usuários ainda permanecem firmes e fortes. O Universo Ben 10 está em constante expansão e, tecnicamente, possui mais páginas do que todas as outras wikis sobre Ben 10 no mundo. Ela possui muita qualidade em sua maioria e, mesmo com a franquia referida já tendo acabado, permanece bastante ativa. Ichidaisy (discussão) 22h11min de 4 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Phineas e Ferb Wiki Link: http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_e_Ferb_Wiki Acredito que a wiki mereça ser destaca pelo fato de ser a maior e melhor fonte sobre o assunto abordado no Brasil. A wiki tem pouco mais de 1500 páginas que se dividem principalmente entre os temas episódios, personagens, músicas, lugares, mercadorias, jogos, além de demais informações. A wiki tem pouco mais de 102000 imagens que sustentam um projeto incrível de galerias de episódios, fazendo com que algumas imagens sejam encontradas somente na wiki. A Phineas e Ferb Wiki também tem outros projetos interessantes que proporciona a interação de usuários como debates em fóruns e blogs, e enquetes. PeF001 (discussão) 22h16min de 4 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Wikia Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu Link: http://pt.ninjago-masters-of-spinjitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Ninjago:_Masters_of_Spinjitsu Apesar da wiki ser jovem e com apenas um usuário (eu) existe uma grande quantidade de fãs da série que quero chamar atênção existe uma wiki falando sobre esse assunto mas muito pobre de conhecimento, a minha wiki ainda esta bem sem conteûdo pois não tenho muito tempo para trabalhar na wiki. Acho que chamando a atênção dos outros usuários a wiki cresca mais depressa. P.S eu n sei se precisa "assinar" mas eu fiz isso hrs/dia 20:07 de 22 de junho de 2015 (UTC) e para entrar em contato comigo é por aqui :Olá!Infelizmente, a sua wikia precisa de mais conteúdo para poder se candidatar. Por favor, trabalhe por pelo menos três meses antes de se candidatar novamente. Ana (talk) 21h34min de 1 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) PES Stars League Wiki Membro: WE-Player (discussão) 23h40min de 22 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Link: http://pesstarsleague.wikia.com Twitter: https://twitter.com/PESStars_Wikia Até o momento sou o único membro (fundador). Mas vejo muito potencial na minha Wiki. Uma comunidade dedica inteiramente ao PES e futebol virtual clássico. E totalmente em Português. Aberta a todos que desejarem integrar esse grande projeto. Yu-Gi-OH Wikia Link:http://pt.yugioh.wikia.com Esta wiki deve ser destacada porque neste momento está numa ótima fase, pós remodelação, completamente preparada para a expansão, já que ultrapassou a barreira das 1000 páginas, já tem uma app e vários usuários e adm ativos.A wiki também é interessante pela sua grande interação entre a cumonidade, através de alguns enquentes, posts de blogue e atividades como duelos e outras atividades entre a cumonidade . Só falta visibilidad epara mais pessoas verem e aderirem, goncasdio (discussão) 16h26min de 29 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) = Candidatas de Agosto/2015 = Steven Universo Wiki * URL: http://pt-br.stevenuniverso.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universo_Wiki * Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/StevenWikiBR * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Steven-Universo-Wiki/1561027994155662 Acredito que essa comunidade deve ser nomeada ao Projeto do Mês porque conseguiu, em 1 ano, se tornar a segunda maior wikia em português do Brasil (de acordo com o WAM). Além disso, a série Steven Universo vem cada vez mais conseguindo fãs aqui no país, e a comunidade está na metade do caminho para as 1000 páginas (e está bem ativa atualmente). Para alcançar essa marca, busco promovê-la a candidatando neste projeto. [[User:Garomus|'Garomus']]w• 01h36min de 8 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia Link:http://pt.yugioh.wikia.com Eu recandidatei a minha wiki, porque esta está num momento histórico, pois acabou de atravessar uma remodelação, tanto no visual como no pessoal. Há 3 meses foram nomeados 2 novos adm e desde aí, o número de páginas duplicou ( de + de 600 para + de 1200 ) e neste momento só precisa de visibilidade para se tornar uma wiki de topo. Recentemente a wiki teve direito a uma app, que está prestes a chegar aos 500 000 de descarregamentos e que vai sendo alterado bastantes vezes. Para além disso, apesar de o mangá já ter mais de 17 anos e o anime e jogo 15, continuam a ser um êxito e o maior TCG . Só falta mais alguma visibilidade, goncasdio (discussão) 17h56min de 10 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) My Little Pony Wiki *Link: w:c:pt.mlp Eu acredito que a MLP Wiki mereça ser destacada porque a comunidade teve um grande Boom de crescimento no último ano, quando entrei no início de 2014 a comunidade contava apenas com pouco mais de 400 artigos, hoje graças ao dedicado trabalho da equipe administrativa e alguns usuários magníficos atingimos a marca de 1000 artigos e como a série ainda terá mais uma temporada e um filme confirmados a comunidade continuará a crescer ininterruptamente por, no mínimo, mais dois anos. Atualmente a comunidade está passando por um processo de atualização de seus artigos e isso está sobrecarregado os editores ativos, por isso creio que a divulgação no Projeto do Mês atrairá mais editores para a comunidade e nos ajudará a atualizar os artigos e manter a MLP Wiki entre as 1000 Wikis mais visitadas da Wikia. :[[Message_Wall:Matheus_Leonardo|'Matheus Leonardo']] VSTF 00h27min de 11 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) = Candidatas de Setembro/2015 = Sonic Boom Wiki BR A wiki está bem grande, mais de 180 páginas, em apenas 2 meses de existência. A wiki tem 3 administradores, 1 burocrata, 4 rollbacks, 4 moderadores do chat e 2 moderadores. A wiki é bem editada. Todo dia tem bastante edições. Achei que era uma boa hora para inscrevê-la. A wiki está em 400º no WAN. :Link?!Ana (talk) 15h37min de 13 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) :Desculpe pela falta do link: http://pt-br.sonicboombrasilbr.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Boom_Wiki_BR O Segredo Alem do Jardim Wiki A wiki está quase chegando a meta de 100 paginas e apenas 1 mês, ela tem apenas 1 administrador, e a wiki é mais ou menos editada, vou inscreve-la e com sorte, tento ganhar. http://pt-br.o-segredo-alem-do-jardim.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_O_Segredo_Alem_do_Jardim QG : Ursos sem Curso Wiki Queria nomear a wiki, pq acho que ela vai longe, ela começou a pouco tempo, tem apenas 47 págs(no momento) E We Bare Bears é uma série que nem mesmo lançou no BR ainda, mas ainda assim têm muitas pessoas me ajudando por lá, Ela está melhor a cada dia que passa! Link -Utilizador:Flamarcos One Piece Wiki Queria nomear a wiki,pois eu acho que ela deveria ganhar no mês de setembro(óbvio)que também é o mês do meu aniversário(se a OP wiki ganhasse seria meu presente!)e também por que eu acho que a wiki do mangá mais vendido de todos os tempos deveria ser destacada!A Nossa wiki tem muitas paginas(+ de 1200)e ainda é pouco acho que o que temos de paginas é no maximo 20% do total ,pois só as paginas de episodios e capítulos se estivessem completas daria + de 1400 paginas.Então resumindo acho(tenho certeza) que temos muito caminho para percorrer!E um dos meios para crescermos é a visibilidade da wiki aumentar!Temos ótimos editores!ótimos administradores e alguns problemas(que wiki ñ tem?)Bom acho que já falei d+.....Só espero que possamos ao menos concorrer!!! Vamos Nakamas! Ajudem o nosso querido Mugiwara!!!! Link:One Piece Wiki Atenciosamente:Jhel15!! Marvel Wiki Queria nomear a wiki, porque acho que ela precisa de mais atenção, por ser uma wiki que contém muito assunto! Para ter uma ideia, a nossa wiki não chega nem perto da wiki inglesa com as 146 mil páginas delas. Se tivéssemos mais alguns editores poderíamos chegar mais longe. Por isso inscrevi a wiki para o Projeto do Més, para que possamos ganhar assim o destaque que a wiki merece! Lord Solitário (discussão) 12h26min de 14 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) Wikia Promoção e Media Olá ! Queria nomear esta wikia, pois ela faz um grande trabalho pelas pessoas. Esta Wikia apoia outras wikias mais pequenas, através do visual, códigos e até conteúdo, para que todas as wikias tenham asua opurtonidade de crescer e tornar-se grandes, mais rápido e eficazmente. Goncasdio, porque vale a pena ajudar ! 13h32min de 14 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) Game of Thrones Wiki Está nomeado; depois de muitos meses com incerteza de que se essa wikia merecia ou não a indicação. Ela necessita de mais atenção, está sendo organizada e crescendo aos poucos, é sobre um seriado de TV muito famoso; Game of Thrones. Ganhar esse projeto iria auxiliar muito a GoT Wiki! :) João Gabriel (discussão) 16h35min de 17 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) Hora de Aventura Wiki Eu sou o mais novo administrador da wikia Hora de Aventura, ultimamente ela está sendo muito pouco visitada, por esse motivo eu gostaria de trazer novos usuários pra essa que é uma das maiores wikis em questão de conteúdo, mesmo que percamos esse Projeto do Mês ainda participaremos, porque tentar é poder! Caio Tourmaline (discussão) 15h27min de 17 de agosto de 2015 (UTC) = Candidatas de Outubro/2015 = PES Stars League Wiki Ainda em construção, e em grande processo de evolução, uma verdadeira enciclopédia de Stats de Pro Evolution Soccer. É um grande projeto, que precisa de membros, por isso creio que mereça um pouco mais de visibilidade, ainda mais por ser muito recente. WE-Player Marvel A Wiki Marvel vem passando por mudanças, obtendo novos estilos de informações para todos que frequentam, mas ainda precisa de membros, pois tem muito pouco usuarios! Lord Solitário (discussão) 20h00min de 30 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) Categoria:Comunidade em destaque